sopa de risitos de oro
by Karla Romina Ortegn Sosa
Summary: Ricitos de oro era una pequeña niña huérfana que decidió ir a jugar al bosque , pero lo que o sabia es que se encontraría con una peculiar cabaña en medio de esta, donde decidió entrar sin saber lo que le esperaba...


SOPA DE RICITOS.

Hace mucho tiempo existó una niña hermosa de cabellos largos y muy rubios que era huérfana y le apodaban ricitos de oro a quién molestaban y maltrataban en el orfanato los maestros y niños. Ricitos de oro era una niña hermosa pero infeliz por todo los malos tratos que obtenía.

Una mañana ricitos de oro decidió salir a dar un paseo por el bosque a recoger flores ya que a ella le gustaban y le hacían sentir bien, ricitos caminaba y caminaba más cada vez que recogía flores, tanto que caminó hasta perderse en el bosque y para ello ya era demasiado tarde, estaba muy perdida. La pequeña niña asustada por haberse perdido dejó caer todas las flores que había recogido en el camino, la pequeña buscaba algún lugar donde esconderse y en eso se encontró una pequeña casa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella junto a un arroyo y al percatarse que la puerta estaba abierta decidió entrar.

Al entrar ricitos de oro a la cabaña que a simple vista lucía un poco descuidada por fuera, dentro se encontraba bien amueblada y cuidada, lo primero que vió al entrar fue una mesa grande que ocupaba el centro de la sala y en cima de ella se encontraban tres tazones de sopa , uno grande, otro mediano y uno pequeño. Al ver aquella sabrosa comida se le caía la baba a Ricitos ya que no había comido nada durante todo el día, primero probó el tazón grande, que estaba bien frío, después probó el tazón mediano pero este estaba muy caliente y de último probó el tazón pequeño que no estaba ni tan frío ni tan caliente, este estaba perfecto y se la comió en un instante

Ricitos de oro se sintió satisfecha en seguida y le dieron ganas de descansar un rato en esa sala y pensó en porque no sentarse un rato pero vió tres sillas, una grande, una mediana y una pequeña, la niña decidió sentarse primero en la silla grande, pero estaba muy dura así que no le gustó, después en la mediana que era suave y lisa, se sentó y al sentarse se un hundió así que no le gustó, por último en la silla pequeña, la cual era suave pero no tanto, ni tan dura y alta, estaba cómoda para ella, así que se sentó con tantas ganas y fuerzas que rompió la silla, ella se asustó y lo dejó así, en eso vió un cuarto oscuro donde alcanzo a ver tres camas, una grande y ancha, una mediana y larga y por último una pequeña pero alconchonada, ricitos quiso probar de primero la cama grande, pero estaba muy dura, era incómoda que ni pudo sentarse, después probó la cama mediana y larga pero también estaba muy dura, no tanto como la cama grande pero sin embargo estaba dura aún , así que saltó a la última cama,la pequeña, esta estaba exquisita y cómoda para ella, así que al acostarse se durmió inmediatamente.

Al cabo de las horas transcurridas llegaron tres hermanos a la cabaña quienes vivían en ella, al llegar los hermanos estaban hambrientos y cansados , uno era el mayor Jafet que era el más grande y fuerte, el segundo era Jacobo, el hermano mediano que también era alto y fuerte pero no tanto como como Jafet, y de último se encontraba el hermano más pequeño, él era Christian. Al llegar a la cabaña decidieron ir a comer su sopa en eso exclamó Jafet:"¡ALGUIEN SE HA PROBADO MI SOPA!" y seguidamente dijo Jacobo que igual exclamó:"¡ALGUIEN TAMBIÉN A PROBADO MI SOPA! "al final Christian el más pequeño dijo sollozando:"alguien ha comido mi sopa". Los hermanos molestos y tristes se fueron a sentar a sus sillas para descansa y en eso Jafet gritó: "¡ALGUIEN HA UTILIZADO MI SILLA!" al igual que Jacobo que dijo:"¡TAMBIÉN HAN UTILIZADO MI SILLA!" y de último Christian dijo llorando: "alguien ha roto mi silla!".

El hermano mayor Jafet estaba molesto y el hermano pequeño Christian estaba triste y estaba llorando, mientras tanto el hermano mediano Jacobo dijo: "vamos a acostarnos a nuestras camas para descansar" así que fueron a su cuarto donde se encontraban sus camas, cuando descubrieron que alguien había utilizado sus camas, de repente Christian, el hermano pequeño empezó a llorar y a gritar cuando vió a ricitos de oro en su cama durmiendo, ella despertó inmediatamente y salió corriendo asustada por los tres hermanos así que trató de salir por la puerta para así poder irse de esa cabaña pero estaba cerrada la puerta de la cabaña, no tuvo otra opción que esconderse en el closet que estaba frío y totalmente oscuro, en eso ella pisó algo pegajoso y empezó a oler mal, los hermanos mayores molestos fueron a buscar a ricitos de oro, cuando ricitos escuchó sus pasos cerca soltó un pequeño grito y los hermanos abrieron la puerta del closet. Ricitos notó que a su alrededor habían cuerpos de niños y niñas, que habían desaparecido del orfanato, el piso estaba manchado de sangre. Ella gritó y gritó cada vez más fuerte pero no sirvió de nada, los hermanos Jafet y Jacobo la descuartizaron y la cocinaron para hacerla sopa, después ellos volvieron a su mesa para darle de comer a Christian que su sopa tenía fideos amarillos y largos, en su sopa se encontraba la cabeza de ricitos de oro, con la piel de ricitos le hicieron una nueva silla, una silla blanca y suave, ya después lo mandaron a dormir en su cama cómoda para descansar, los hermanos Jafet y Jacobo sé sintieron muy felices por haber consentido a Christian, mientras sonreían dijeron:"Por lo menos hoy no tuvimos que ir a buscar y atrapar a alguien como diario,sola llegó la comida a nuestra casa" después se empezaron a reír como locos.

FIN.


End file.
